The present invention relates to technique for controlling a vehicle driving force to achieve a desired vehicle acceleration or a desired vehicle speed responsive to a driver's accelerator input or accelerator pedal operation.
Published Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-205015 shows a driving force control system arranged to calculate a target acceleration/deceleration from an accelerator pedal depression quantity, and to control an engine throttle opening to achieve the target. Published Japanese Patent Application Publication No. S60(1985)-111029 and Japanese Patent No. H7(1995)-102786 show driving force control systems arranged to determine a target vehicle speed in accordance with an accelerator pedal depression quantity.